My Hero Academia: Past Generation -SYOC-
by NewAgeKing
Summary: It's cruel. The world can be scary, but it always comes down to how you deal with what is thrown at you. 6 years prior to the entrance of the 1-A that we know and love, there's a boy that desires to become a Hero, so we follow him and his class as they become Heroes together. With a strange Quirk, his goal is set in stone to be the best Support hero. OC NEED CHARACTER


***Crash!***

_Scream_

The violent noises carried through the large house only lit by the setting sun that caked the house in a orange glow, the light shining through the windows of building...or...that would be the case if more than half of the windows weren't shattered. The house was large, usually closed off by a gate that would require one to be buzzed in by the occupants, but on this day...it was wide open, seemingly damaged. Parked in the long, curving driveway to reach the house, were three black vans, having been stopped abruptly which could be seen by the tire marks and how the wheels of one dug up the grass of the yard.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" She cried at the top of her lungs, using both her hand to grip her baby blue top where her heart was, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was an unbearable pain to see this happening before her, force to a humiliating position such as being on her knees and crying out to them, her gown having splatters of blood exactly up the hem.

Ripples circled from the puddle of liquid her knees were set in, the substance having a strong iron smell to the senses, thick, leaving a red stain on her legs.

"Mom!" He screamed, calling for the woman in blue as his snow white hair was tugged by the root, reaching out to the woman made powerless, resting beside the lifeless body of his father. No matter how much his arms failed out for her, the fact that she was out of his reach never register in his six year old mind. Filled with nothing but fear, his lavender colored eyes trembled, contracted to nothing but small dots as tears poured down his face nearly at a uncontrollable rate.

Glass shattering echoed through their home, the sound of walls being torn down making noises that could not be ignored by even the deepest of sleepers.

"_Please_, don't hurt my baby!" The woman...begged, something unfamiliar to her, but she was able to throw her pride to the side for what was important to her. Falling forward, but catching herself by putting both her hands on her husband's back, using his cold body to prop herself up, blood smearing further on her legs and her night gown. "_Please_!" She could feel it herself, her voice cracking as she pleaded with the men.

"Alright." Mouth and eyes on full display, his left hand filled with the white hair of the much shorter boy, the man was dressed in all black like his fellow companions, faces hid by ski mask. "I'll ask once more..." Raising the chrome piece of weaponry in his right hand, the man aimed a fully loaded Colt 45 at the upper temper of the boy, putting it at point blank range.

It was almost visible on her face, her pale features altering as the fact her heart broke at the sight made her almost lose all hope she felt she had.

"Where's the key to the safe?" The man's voice was calm, his grip firm on the gun, his presence being watched by more than half of the men he came with.

"I- we- we've already told you!" The woman was frantic as she exclaimed this, eyes searching the man. "Upstairs in the book room, under th-"

***BANG!***

All the color drained from her face, the loud noise doing nothing but making her go silent, afraid to look to her son, so she kept her trembling gaze on the man.

Smoke rose from the carpet and the barrel of the gun, it's aimed having drifted off from the youngest in the room to spare his life for another minute more this time around.

Her lavender eyes on the hole made in the floor, the woman still could not help but shake uncontrollably, knowing what could have been.

"Hey..." The man's calm voice brought the woman's shaky attention back to him, fear written all over her features. "...next one won't miss, so I'd advise you to stop playing games." Literally nudging the six year olds head with the gun, he put it back to his temple.

Everything that was happening brought him to an understanding of what was happening: the world was cruel, and there was no denying this. The gunshot made him flinch, but his eyes never closed, watching his mother break down right before his very eyes. His father was killed, and he maybe next to follow him. The men had placed so much panic on the face of his mother, someone he watched, knowing her as a very strong and immovable person that could not be scared. But...this was different. "Please...stop it..." His voice was broken, coming outvas nothing but a whisper, his mother shown in the reflection of his lavender orbs.

"Hey, G..." One of the men in black laughed, his arms crossed as he stood at the side, watching. "I think the kid wants you to stop."

The man that held the helping of his white hair in his left hand let his eyes shift to his companion for a mere second, smirking before he turned his sights on the boy. "Oh, is that so?" Very rhetorically, he inquired, tapping the butt of his gun at the top of his head. "Make us."

His lavender eyes could not get any wider as he stared to his mother, seeing how helpless the woman had become in less than thirty minute. Swirling from his black pupil, his irises were covered in black to show no sign of a separation between the two, his body becoming cloaked in a hazy, black shroud that wafted from him in pleasant waves.

"Huh?" Both the man and the young boy's mother blinked at the sight, completely skeptical by the sight.

***Fwoom***

In an outward explosion, the black mist was exerted, covering the area and sweeping through the entrance of the house.

Feeling his young body instantly become weak, thanks to the man's grip becoming weaker, the kid slammed to the floor, his eyes closed.

"Asahi." Her voice was weak calling out to her son, more confused as to what was going on, not feeling much different after the mist had covered the room.

His short, white hair was released slowly from the left hand of the man, blinking uncontrollably as he looked to the palm with a blurred vision. His breathing became heavy, a boat of emotion dropping onto his, feeling paranoia, fear encumbering his heart, raising his gun as he turned.

***BANG, BANG!***

The noise pierced through the air twice as blood sprayed from their ski mask, bullets breaking through their skulls and making their bodies become life and thud, dropping to the floor.

Aiming to the next-

***BANG!***

Before he could pull the trigger, a bullet entered the left side of his skull and exited through the other, forcing his body to the ground. The culprit was one of his companions, not doing this in retaliation to what their supposed leader had done, but doing it with a straight enough face that was void of all emotion. What could be seen was his irises having turned black, his pistol still aimed forward.

***BANG!***

But his moment was severely short lived as the man next to him did the same, putting a bullet through his head.

And all she could do was watch as bullets where sent at their own companions, the amount of blood pasted along the floor almost making her sick at this point. "Is this...Asahi's doing?" She asked only herself, having believed her entire family was Quirkless until this exact moment, doing nothing to prevent this. Not that she could anyways. Throwing this out of her mind, she scurried to her feet, tripping over the body of her husband and scrapping her knees on the rug so that she could cradle her unconscious son. "Asahi, Asahi!" She called to him, flipping him over so that she could see his face, realizing his body was still cloaked in that skin tight, black aura even in his unconscious state.

***BANG**!* Came the final gunshot and a body hitting the floor.

But, with that, the woman did not need any signs to tell her to look up. Upon her head raising, she was looking down the barrel of the gun that was pointed directly at her, this causing her eyes to widen, staring into the darkened eyes of the man standing over her-

"No need to fear, for I AM here!"

*Crash!* Taking a good chunk out of the glass entrance to the home, a blue blur used his right bicep to perform a lariat on the man, wrapping it snuggly around his neck. "Oklahoma..." He began to spin in a counterclockwise fashion, his large smile infectious with his blue eyes glowing, leaving a stream behind as he moved.

At the loud noise coming from her rear, the woman tucked down, holding her son tighter, head raising to see the large man dressed in a blue costume. "All Might?" He voice echoed in her head at seeing the hero. But she gasped. "They're Quirkless!" She warned so that the man known as the Symbol of Peace could hold back and not treat them like enhanced villains

"Huh?" While he did not question the fact the woman said this as it made his pull back his strength, All Might considered himself truly surprised by her words. Her humanity allowed her not to hate the men despite the number it seemed they did. Nodding his his head, the spin circled. "Oklahoma Smash!" He called out, literally manhandling the male and tossing him onto the second floor of the House.

As his body slammed into a wall upstairs, two other masked men came running, aiming their pistol in the general direction of the Top Hero, which meant they were prepared for collateral damage. "It's All Might!"

Pulling his fist fist back, his knees bent. "Detroit-"

"They're Quirkless!" The woman screamed to remind the man.

And not becoming distracted, but hearing her words, instead of pouncing toward the men, All Might punched his fist toward, the wind pressure sent toward them. The pressure alone created a hole in the ceiling, pushing the two men through it, a splash if water being heard not too long after.

The Orange of the setting sun shined through the hole created in the ceiling, almost basking the woman conveniently in it's glow as she cradled her son in her arms, hugging him close to her heart as she rocked back and forth.

"I apologize for the damage!" Keeping his iconic smile on his face, the man did not try to lower his voice to normal levels, head only raised to take in the sight, looking at the pile of bodies next in silence.

Shaking her head frantically as she rocked her son, the woman swallowed a knot in her throat, her tears becoming dry. "No, it's fine. Thank you, All Might." Her eyes were shut as she said this.

Turning to face the woman, his smile had lowered to that of a frown, not in distaste, but knowing how to read the room, kneeling in front of her to look at the boy held in her arms. "Was it him?" His voice had become somber.

"What? N-no!" Her head raised almost instantly to look at the man, shaking her head. For a moment, she was surprised and defensive about the question until it finally settled on her. "I mean...I am unsure, if I am honest..." Her voice was weak, her snow white locks falling into her face as he head lower, lavender eyes shutting.

_(6 YEARS LATER)_

***Thwack, thwack, thwack.***

Flex collided repeatedly with the trunk of a tree in the local park, the bark in a certain section worn out to reveal the cream colored sapwood.

As kids played, he didn't, punching away at the tree, his entire body shrouded in a flaming aura, red in color. His snow white hair was pulled back fully in a shoulder length ponytail with three bangs hanging at his hairline and allowed his heart shaped, warm caramel face on full display along with his sharp, almond eyes. Though his natural eye color was lavender, upon activating his Quirk, they'd change.

Standing in watch, his two blonde tufts of hair swayed in the light breeze, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood at his solid height of 7 seven feet. With his known smile on his face, the man wore a simple white T-shirt and pale green cargo pants. "How's the boy?" Was the only question he posed for her. "I understand he's unlocked more to his Quirk..."

Beside All Might was the mother to the boy, her white hair flowing in the wind dressed in a white pants suit with a red tie and black high heels. Her arms were also crossed, but under her chest, hugging her elbows with a frown plastered on her face as she observed her son from a far. Sighing out, she nodded. "Four more colors," She confirmed, sticking out four fingers even with her hands hugging her elbows. "Whereas he gained Black six years ago where he can induce fear, become fearless and create physical barriers with his aura, his power really shows from his ability to enhance those around him."

All Might's eyes shifted to the right and down at the woman.

"He later gained Grey, which is a neutral color, representing stability and security where he enhances his own reflexes, smell, hearing, etcetera." She listed off, all five of his senses being enhanced by this color. "If I were to guess, if he uses his Quirk on himself, it enhances him only by two time, but if he uses it on those around him, it's a time six multiplier, but don't quote me on that." She explained to the man.

All Might remained passive, staying quiet as he listened to the woman speak.

"Red represents his passion and desire where it boost his strength, speed, and how much of a punch he can take, allowing him to boost this in others while being able to form the aura into clawlike appendages." She watched her son punch at the tree, wanting to build up his strength. "The last one I've seen is Green and this represents growth and his safety, being able to heal mild damage to himself, while also being able to make his aura become...bouncy?"

"Bouncy?" All Might questioned, brow raising.

"Like a trampoline, but with his entire body." She said rather sternly, almost being impatient. "And that's about it as he HAS unlocked Blue and White, but cannot actively swap between them on a whim like he can with the other colors."

"Just needs training." All Might turned his attention back forward, watching the boy wail at the tree unforgivingly. "Has he figured out a name for his Quirk?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, frowning, knowing where this conversation would be headed. "But I named it for him...we're calling it Bliss, so focus on training him and maybe his answer will change, though he's fixated on doing this on his own."

All Might hummed, nodding his head in understanding. "Your son's the type that like to be self-sufficient and do things without any help, but tends to try and help people that needs it." The man paused, taking in the sight of Asahi Ichinose's grin, it almost fox like. "So, no matter how much I train him, he won't accept a Recommendation..." The smile on his face seemed to beam brighter at the thought of the boy. "...and that makes me like him far more."

_(3 YEARS LATER)_

Both his hands were closed, his right over his mouth and his left placed on the other side of his right hand...

Around him flared a blue aura, flaming, waving unpredictably like fire. Inhaling deeply through his nose, Asahi released a breath through puckered lips into the side of his hand as the aura surrounding them bubbled, leaving his form in several floating bubbles.

"Switch!"

Not breaking focus, the grin on his face seeming quite permanent, Asahi nodded his head as the blue aura surrounding his form changed, fading to a green color. "Alright." He was more enthusiastic when saying this, the aura raising from his body to form a translucent disc in both his hands, holding it and swinging it through the air like a large sewer grate. "Here!" The boy cheered as the swipe of large disc attacked the bubbles he created, launching them forward.

"Switch!"

"Right!" He confirmed that he could hear the man, swinging the disc into his left hand only and holding it above his head, it soon fading to a translucent black color and slowly covering Asahi in his entirety. Having his eyes closed, his left hand lowered, holding his palm forward. "Go!" With a energetic and overall firm shout from him, the black aura came detached from Asahi like a sticky substance, burst forward to keep up with the blue bubbles he previously launched out.

Wrapping around the bubbles, the black shroud closed them in in one space, compressing, closing in on them and squeezing as tight as it could, causing an outward eruption of air to sweep the area.

Raising both his arms to block his face, the sudden increase in wind made his clothes swing along with his hair, the boy watching from behind his arms, eyes changing back to their lavender color. "Sweet." With his teeth together, all he could do was smile, approving his own skill with his Quirk. When he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, his smiling face turned to look up at All Might, the man looking in the direction he once was looking at.

"Young Ichinose, I can see your improvement." The man could acknowledge. It was evident that Asahi's Quirk was not the strongest by far, so he'd have to rely on more technique as it really shined when used on allies as it boosted them significantly. "The Blue granted you a strong inclination to water as well as your allies, yes?" All Might wanted to see if he remembered correctly. This color represented his Peace, his calmness and confidence wrapped all into one.

"Yep, uh-huh!" With a beaming smile covering his face, Asahi bounced, jumping in front of the muscular man, his own features rather delicate and almost feminine. "It also gives me the ability to shoot the bubbles that are compressed with air." He bounced energetically, looking down to his right hand as he began counting on his fingers. "Red, Blue, Green, Black, and Grey..." His head raised, a challenging grin on his face. "I can switch between these five with only a thought, hehe!" The boy chuckled as he looked back up to the man. "Thanks for helping me out with this."

"It is my pleasure, Young Ichinose!" While he would never say no to training the boy, just the small percentage that he could would casually be forgotten when All Might thought about the mother of the boy. It made him shiver, the woman life an incarnation of the devil himself. "But, may I ask..."

"Huh?" Paying more attention to All Might pausing, Asahi blinked a few times.

"There's a sixth color, yes?" He reminded, knowing this to be something he had not seen since he began training with the boy. "Have you...used lately?"

"Nope!" There's was no hesitation in Asahi, eyes closed as he shook his head left and right. "White is much harder for me to access probably 'cause of it being the opposite of Black..." The young male elaborated, causing All Might's brows to raise. "Black represents Death, fear and evil, while White represent Purity, light and hope, so I guess it's harder for me to use."

Of course this did not get pass All Might. What came from the boy's mouth made him worry more for his, still concerned that he was blaming himself for the deaths of those men so many years ago. "Young Ichinose-"

"I'm fine, Might." Asahi waved his hands left and right, smiling brightly. "I appreciate you offering a Recommendation and One for All, but I have yet to do anything worth accepting them." He spoke honestly, not liking to accept hand outs even those as big as he offered. On his face was a smile, eyes shut, showing the innocence he still wanted to hold onto despite being a killer. "The Entrance Exams are in a week, so I need to train MY Quirk..." Asahi turned his back on All Might and began walking off, using his right arm to stretch his left over his head, groaning out. "...save it for someone who really deserves it."

All Might grunted, paying more attention to the softer tone the boy spoke in, though his expression never changed, smiling as bright as he could as the boy moved off. "I swear, boy..." AlI Might saw so much untapped potential in Asahi without boy having done much, his future as a Support hero bright. "...you're gonna be some hero in the future..." He admitted, the sun shining bright...

* * *

And theres the ending to the prologue chapter, acting as an introductory to Asahi and the world before Deku entered U.A.. This story with take place 6 years before Canon and a few months before All Might's injury, so major things have yet to occur as of now, so if this story has intrigued or turned you off, I will remind you that this is my first SYOC on this site, so I'll like to receive some sort of criticism.

* * *

**Rules**

1\. I am not accepted character through the review section so send them through PM and title it -Character Name, Age, Gender-

2\. Balanced characters please

3\. This story takes places six years prior to that of the Canon story and a month and a half before All Might's injury. This means several important incidents have not occurred, so remember that

4\. No children of Canon characters...as it will not make sense. Also no relatives to them

5\. While creating your character, please be descriptive when your doing the personality, the appearance, quirk, and their History. Do not rush as this is not a first come, first serve deal.

6\. Again, when making your character, try not to make their Quirk to OP, leave room for development as that is one of My Hero strong points. And with me going a different route, I pretty much have creative freedom for the storyline

7\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

8\. Unique, unique, unique. I look forward to unique submissions and simple and less thought out one will be discouraged

9\. The Deadline for the story is September 21st so I'm giving you enough time

* * *

**BIOGRAPHICAL INFO**

Name :

Alias :

General description of the character : (Just a short sentence on who they are and what they are described as)

Theme song :

Motto :

**PERSONAL INFO**

Birthday :

Age :

Gender :

Blood type :

Biggest role model* :

**STATUS**

Birth place : (Depending on where they were born and how well known their name is, some OCS will know one another)

Family* :

Occupation :

Affiliation :

**APPEARANCE**

_[This is where this should get serious! This is the meat and potatoes of the form, so be detail!]_

Height :

Build : (slender, bulky, butom, swimmer, power lifter, etc)

Hair (style and color) :

Eyes :

Tattoos/Scars*?

Glasses/Contacts*?

Style : (elegant, shabby, etc.)

Jewelry* :

Other accessories* :

Physical flaws :

Overall appearance :

**PERSONALITY**

Middle school GPA : (percentage scale, min. of 88/100)

Known languages* :

Strengths :

Biggest vulnerability (non-physical) :

Personal flaws : (e.g. prideful, aggressive, naive, etc.)

Overall personality : (attitude, perception about themselves, morality, desires, goals, emotional state, intellectual state, social state, biggest fears, what are they most proud about themselves)

**ABILITIES**

Quirk name :

Quirk type :

Quirk description :

Quirk techniques* :

Strengths :

Weaknesses :

Fighting style :

Equipments :

Overall abilities :

**STATS**

Power (10/10) :

Speed (10/10) :

Technique (10/10) :

Intelligence (10/10) :

Cooperativeness (10/10) :

**HISTORY**

(backstory)

* * *

**_***Character Profile***_**

Name: Asahi Ichinose

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Appearance: Build: He has more of a lean build with little muscle mass

Hair: Asahi's hair retains it's color from his mother, snow white and contrasting well with his darker skin tone, growing longer and longer over the years. Wearing it back in a ponytail, it reaches down to the top of his back, several bangs hanging from his hairline, curving inwardly toward the center of his face.

Eyes: His eyes a quite wide with a constant energized floor with them, having thick eyelashes that are more suited for the opposite sex. They are a sharp, narrow shape with a lavender color to them that is liable to change with the use of his Quirk.

Glasses/Contacts*?: He also wears glasses, thin and underrimmed with a red color to them.

Style: His outfits usually relies on him being as casual as he can despite coming from a wealthy family.

His first outfit he commonly wears consist of a red hoodie that is zipped all the way to the top, the sleeves longs with the cuffs being black in color. Keeping the actual hood down, over the hoodie is a blue jean vest that is considerably shorter than the hoodie where the lower part of the hoodie hangs pass it. On his legs are a pair of slightly loose baggy jeans, black and faded at the knees with rips going down the legs. He also wears glasses, thin and underrimmed with a red color to them.

Another outfit of his has him wearing a bright, hot pink hoodie, though completely sleeveless and made with a thinner material, it unzipped fully. Under the hoodie is a rose red t-shirt, the sleeves baggy and reaching his elbows. On his legs are also a pair of khaki colored cargo pants that has a chain hanging from the front of the right side to the back. He also wears glasses, thin and underrimmed with a red color to them.

Overall appearance: Asahi is a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VEEEEEERY pretty boy. Like, if the dictionary was being rewritten and was adding pretty boy, it would have His address for people to go and see him. Its a fact upon seeing him that his features are nearly feminine and less of masculine all together. With his delicate features and his heart shaped face, his honey brown skin is clear of any imperfections with a small hoop earring in his left ear. At the lower outer corner of his left eye is a small beauty mark. Though never manually trimmed, his eyebrows seemed to be professionally groomed, clean and notably short. Asahi is commonly known as Ace who is a boy in his midteens, having a rather athletic build that shows he has an impressive physic that was trained rigorously through work. He stands at a solid 5'10 in total, having defined muscles, this being one of the main reason most think he is quite active. He has a healthy, brown skin tone that is clear of any imperfection.


End file.
